gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Turk
Caine |age = |parents = |siblings = |romance =Diana |fate =Unknown |books =''Hunger'' Lies Plague Fear Light }} Turk is one of the original members of the Human Crew, the group led by Zil. After the death of Zil, Turk takes leadership but disbands the Human Crew after pledging loyalty to Caine following the death of Lance. Description Turk has a bad leg that forces him to always limp. Before the FAYZ, he was a Christian, but he quickly starts resenting mutants and joined the Human Crew. He is cowardly, not very intelligent and rarely stops talking. He is noted to possess the ability to handle a shotgun and often wears a basketball cap. Appearances ;Hunger Turk first appears joining the Human Crew after Zil confronts Sam. He is later seen smoking pot, and helps with both the attack on Hunter Lefkowitz and the attempted hanging of him. ;Lies Turk is still a member of the Human Crew, although Zil is becoming increasingly annoyed with him. He knew Brother and Emily from church and they let him store guns at their farmhouse, but one day Caine is there as well after beating Emily in a fight. Turk surprises everyone by standing up to Caine, but Caine explains his plan and Zil agrees. The fire of Perdido Beach started and Turk helps, but he is too scared to blame it on Caine. He appears later in the Human Crew's final stand, trying to stop Dekka, but she gets past him and kills Zil. Turk runs in the following chaos. ;Plague Turk, now the leader of the Human Crew, managed to stop them from being banished by begging the Town Council to have mercy. However, Albert forces them to dig slit trenches, causing Turk to hate him. When Drake escapes from Orc and Howard's house, Lance convinces Turk that it would be a good time to take out Albert. Turk, Lance, Raul and Watcher break into his house, eat his food and then Turk shoots him in the head, seemingly killing him. They later attempt to capture Little Pete after discovering his ability to create water, but Edilio shoots both of them. Neither die and they are healed by Lana. Caine tells Turk and Lance that he needs them to work for him and they will be rewarded, but this is a lie and after Lance is killed, Caine forces Turk to pledge loyalty to him. ;Fear Turk is working for Caine as a bodyguard, although this is cosmetic as Caine is far stronger than Turk. He often goes to see Penny who wants company, although Turk only wants her illusions. He also lures Caine into a trap after being threatened by Penny. ;Light Turk is still working for Caine, although Caine views him as useless, despite him liking the fact that he is willing to be violent if necessary. His ultimate fate is unknown as he is only briefly mentioned at the start of the book. Notes Turk has a crush on Diana Ladris. pl: de: Category:Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Secondary characters Category:Survivors Category:Human Crew Category:Gone Series characters Category:Characters Category:Hunger Category:Lies Category:Plague Category:Fear